Different Roads
by hemery
Summary: First of all, this story is based on Pokemon Emerald, NOT the show. Anyway, I suggest you read the first chapter so you don't get cofused later on.Rating may go higher as the story grows.Chap 3 up
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! My first attempt at a Pokemon story, so please go easy on me! Anyway, it's based on Pokemon Emerald, not the show…….. REMEMBER THAT!...so, I'll start off with the set up…..

BTW, I don't own Pokemon…….

The Set Up……

May is the daughter of Norman, and so Brendan is the son of Professor Birch.

May has already beaten Winona, and so, she can use fly, while like in the game, Brendan just happens to be able to use fly! Based on the game, so don't hurt me!

May's team of pokemon consists of these pokemon (P.S. I'll include their nicknames and genders!):

Combusken (Courage, Male)

Azumarill (Joy, Female)

Kirlia (Angel, Female)

Vulpix (Faith, Female)

Ivysaur(Strength, Male)

Altaria (Patience, Female)

Brendan's team of pokemon consists of these pokemon (I'll also include names and genders!):

Marshtomp (Cloak, Male)

Camerupt (Earthquake, Male)

Magcargo (Magma, Male)

Wailord (Whale, Female)

Swellow (Flight, Male)

Nuzleaf (Acorn, Male)

And before I continue, I better tell you that in my story, the 2 are 15. I don't watch the show, so I don't really know. This is just a random guess. They look 15, right? RIGHT!

Oh, and their characters…… Like I said, I don't watch the show, so how they behave will be based on my own preference. Don't hurt me!

May's cheerful and kind, a bit childish at most times, but when it comes to pokemon, she's kind, caring and patient, while when she's battling, she's serious and nimble-witted.

Brendan's serious, but not too serious. He's smart, thoughtful…… yep, that's it.

Got it? Sorry for the stupid nicknames, but it just came to me. Okay? Work with me here! Anyway, I hope you guys aren't getting bored, be-cause….. this is a briefing so you people won't get confused later on. OK? Anyway, Prof Birch wants the two to continue their journey together, in hope of getting better results, and, he wants the two learn to cooperate and work as a team. Even Norman agrees. But, can the two survive each other? Or will they walk out? I promise the next chappie will more entertaining! So, read the up and coming chapter!


	2. Unexpected

Ok, I've got it all worked out. So, PLEASE work with me here. OKAY? So here goes! R & R everyone!

(Author's notes)

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

----Change of scene------

**Disclaimer: If _I _owned pokemon, I'd be racking in millions, and I'm not. So, I DON'T own pokemon…….**

(P.S. Little reminder, this is based on 'Pokemon Emerald', NOT the show.)

**Chapter 1: Unexpected **

-----In a certain lab in Littleroot Town…….----

"What did you say?" May shouted, slamming a hand on the table before her.

"I said, that you and Brendan will continue your journey _together_." Prof Birch repeated, looking at the 2 teenagers before him.

"And _why _should I-we do that?" Brendan asked, clearly irritated.

"Because, Brendan, Prof Birch, believes that you both will be able to find more pokemon that way. And I personally think that the both of you should learn how to work with other trainers." Norman explained, smiling slightly.

Brendan looked at his father disbelievingly, while May, looked at her mother hoping she'd speak up for her, but all she got was a look of sympathy.

"But, Dad……" May whined, tugging at her father's sleeve.

"May, just cooperate. Please," Norman sighed, looking at the brown-haired girl.

"Do I have to?" She asked, looking at the 3 adults.

"Yes, you do." Prof Birch said firmly,

"If you say so father." Brendan said, giving in.

May looked at Brendan, not believing her ears.

'You too?' she thought, jaw half open.

"Fine……." She muttered unwillingly.

"Great. You can leave now, I shouldn't keep you." Prof Birch said triumphantly.

"Don't worry honey, I'm sure you'll still have a good time." May's mother assured, patting her on the shoulder.

"I hope." May said, smiling at her mother as she, and Brendan mounted their flying pokemon. (Ok, don't remind me, I'm aware that Altaria and Swellow are much smaller than their trainers, so let's just say all flying pokemon are so strong, that they can lift people up into the air. Work with me!)

"Bye Mom, bye Dad!" May cried, waving to her parents, as Patience slowly rose to the air.

Brendan smiled at his parents, as they got smaller, and smaller…. to him. (In case you don't know why, it's cos Flight's flying already! And, if you aren't sure about the nicknames, check my first entry for this story.)

May looked on, as her parents waved back at her, and looked up and saw Brendan signaling to her to fly faster.

---- With May's parents……----

May's mother looked up at the sky worriedly, whilst Norman carefully placed a hand over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine, she's with her pokemon." He assured, kissing her on the cheek.

"You're right." She replied, smiling to him.

----Back to May and Brendan, who are currently flying to Fortree City……..----

"I can't believe I have to do this!" May said, frowning to Brendan.

"Tell me about it……" Brendan muttered.

"I mean, I'm friends with you and all, but I prefer to work _alone_…. No offense, really." May explained to the teenager who was…….um……. flying beside her.

"You think _I _want to do this?" Brendan said, sarcastically.

"I dunno. You tell me." May replied, rolling her eyes.

"I don't. Besides, we'll probably end up battling each other most of the time." Brendan said, ruffling his hair.

"True……. So, I'll come up with rules!" she chirped, getting a piece of paper and a pen out of her bag.

"You? What about……" Brendan said, glancing at the girl who had started work. "……Me……"

-----At Fortree City…..----

"Here's the rules! May chirped, handing Brendan a slightly crumpled piece of paper. (While the 2 kept their pokemon back in their pokeballs.)

Brendan glanced at the paper and noticed how neat her handwriting was, but quickly continued to read her 'rules'.

_Battle each other_

"Battle?" Brendan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just keep reading." May said, slightly annoyed.

_Winner will battle first trainer we meet_

_After first trainer, we will take turns in battling_

_First person to see a certain wild pokemon will catch it_

_We will only battle together when there are 2 trainers, leaders not included_

"You know I don't fight leaders." Brendan said, rolling his eyes.

"Just in case." May replied, smiling.

_We can only battle each other once every 3 days_

_If one of us spots a trainer when the other isn't around, rule no. 3 doesn't apply_

_You will lend me money when I'm broke_

"What! You want me to lend you money when you're broke?" Brendan cried, staring at May.

"Fine, if that doesn't work for you, I'll lend you my money when you're broke. Happy?" May replied, putting her hands on her hips.

"Very." Brendan said, smiling at his friend.

"Ok, so, anything wrong with the rules?" May asked, poking Brendan in the chest.

"Nothing wrong with it. And don't poke me." Brendan pointed out, pulling her hand away from his chest.

May smiled as she unfolded her Mach bike.

"Oi, you better not forget rule no. 1."Brendan reminded, tapping May's shoulder.

"Oh, yeah…….. well, let's go then!" May said, as they started their battle.

---After the battle…….---

"Hah! I won! First battle goes to me!" May cheered, getting on her Mach bike.

"Whatever………" Brendan mumbled, cycling off on his Mach bike. (He's ahead of her now.)

"Wait! Wait for me!" May shouted, struggling to keep up.

So, how'd you like it? I hope you liked it. Really, anyway, you can expect many things in future chappies, such as romance……. Struggles…….battles…….new pokemon on the team, and well…… just keep reading to find out! Anyway, review please! I hope you review, good reviews that is. Anyway, just a reminder, this story is based on Pokemon Emerald, not the show. GOT IT?


	3. Maybe I Saw Too Much

**I'm sooooooo sorry that I took soooooo long to update this story! Please forgive me! Anyway, here's chappie 2, tensions grow here! BTW, please REVIEW! And, thanks to all who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: (sigh) I don't own Pokemon. Never did, never will.**

(P.S this is based on POKEMON ­EMERALD!)

Chapter 2: Maybe I Saw Too Much…..

"Geez Brendan! Can we _please_ rest? We've been walking, cycling and running for 3 hours!" May whined, panting, and sweating.

"Hmmmm…….. ok, fine. We can rest." Brendan replied, checking his watch.

"Great! Let's set camp over there!" (repeat, I do not watch the show.) May cried, gaining energy and sprinting towards a piece of grass by a waterfall.

Brendan sighed at the girl and walked towards her, checking for any wild pokemon.

----- One hour later…….----

"Finally!" May exclaimed, smiling triumphantly at the campsite.

"What? You're done?" Brendan asked, looking up from his book.

"Yes, no thanks to you lazy!" May scolded, frowning at Brendan.

"Me? Well, it's not my fault! You ran over here, took out all the stuff, and practically chased me away when I tried to help!" Brendan defended.

"I did? Oh yeah, I did…… sorry." May apologized, embarrassed.

"Nah, it's alright." Brendan assured, standing up.

"Ok, well….. since I'm all sweaty, I'm going to wash up in the waterfall!" May smiled

"What? Aren't you afraid of people….. peeping?" Brendan cried.

"I am! And that's why I have this!" May exclaimed, holding up a bathing suit/ bikini (which ever you want.)

"Oh….." Brendan sighed, relieved.

"But…… I need to change. So…… I'll need you to leave the tent for a while….." May muttered.

"Oh, I get it! Just let me get my book." Brendan said, walking to a tree.

"Ok. I'll go change now!" May smiled, walking into the tent.

Brendan smiled, as he paused and picked up his book, thinking of May.

'What the hell? Why am I thinking of her? Bad thoughts, get out of my head!' Brendan thought walking closer to the tent. (it's on the way.)

He paused and caught a glimpse of May _undressing_ through a hole as he walked past the tent.

His face turned beet red, and he quickened his pace and walked to a chair and sat down, using the book to cover his red face.

'Oh, god…… stop thinking about her…….. have got to stop! Bad thoughts, GO AWAY!' Brendan thought, holding the book closer to his face.

'What's his problem?' May thought wondering why Brendan was holding the book that close to his face.

She smiled and jumped into the water, sighing at the freshness of the water.

Brendan looked up from his book and quickly looked back at it, as he spotted May.

-----After showering…..-----

"Hey Brendan!" May smiled at him, sitting beside him.

"Hey….." Brendan replied quickly, distancing himself from her.

"What's wrong? You're acting like I'm a monster!" May said with a laugh.

"N….nothing's wrong…… this book is just so good……" Brendan said, glancing at May.

"O-kay…….. whatever you say then. I'm gonna make dinner, so I'll call you when it's ready." May sighed, standing up.

"Right. Got it." Brendan replied.

"Good." May smiled and walked away.

Brendan sighed in relief and finally put his book down. He found himself gazing at the direction May had went in and quickly shook his head and stood up.

'Maybe if I train then I'll forget…..' Brendan thought, walking to a nearby grass patch with his pokemon.

---At dinner…..---

"This isn't half bad." Brendan said, chewing on his food.

"You're finally acting like a human." May said with a laugh, watching Brendan.

"Hmmmm? What do you mean?" Brendan asked, confused.

"Well, before you went to train with your pokemon, you were just all un-Brendan like." May smiled, pushing a spoon of food into her mouth.

"What do you mean? I was myself." Brendan asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Now you are. You weren't before." May corrected.

"Whatever. Anyway, I'm thinking that we should explore some more tomorrow." Brendan said, changing the subject.

"You're the boss." May said, taking another bite of her food.

"Am I?" Brendan asked, smiling.

"Well, you're in charge of explorin' and all. I'm in charge of trainin'." May explained.

"Who gave these positions? You?" Brendan asked, taking one last bite of his food.

"Yes. Me." May matter-o'-factly said.

"Hmph……" Brendan got up and threw his food into their 'disposable trashcan that can be gotten rid of without any hassle'.

----When their about to sleep….----

"May? You awake?" Brendan asked, lying on his sleeping bag.

"Yeah." May replied, also lying on her sleeping bag.

"Where do you think we'll be after this?" Brendan asked, turning to her.

"Well, I'll be the Pokemon Champion, and you will be a Prof. Or you might be a gym leader. My dad will retire some day, and seeing how much he trusts you, he'll let you take care of the gym after he retires. Why?" May replied, closing her eyes.

"Just wondering. G'night May." Brendan sighed, shifting in the sleeping bag.

"G'night Brendan." May smiled and slept, while Brendan silently watched her.

**TBC………**

**So, how did you like that chappie? I'm sorry if it sucks……. (sigh) PLEASE REVIEW! I ADORE YOUR REVIEWS! **


End file.
